Le pensionnat estival des cas désespérés
by Sombraline
Summary: Pour lui pourrir la vie et se débarasser de lui, Walburga envoya cet été-là son fils dans un camp de discipline pour jeunes délinquants moldus. Pour lui apprendre à être normal, Tobias envoya cet été-là son fils au même endroit. Cadeau pour Tirelipimpon.
1. Prologue

**Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua :**

**Sirius & Severus se retrouvent tous les deux, par un (mal)heureux hasard, dans un centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants moldus, un certain Saint-Brutus... Moi, j'vous l'dit, c'est un signe du destin! ;) Attendez vous à un Snack, les amis... et probablement pas mal plus joyeux que ce que j'ai déjà écrit xD**

**Voilà le prologue!**

-Un _quoi_? S'étrangla Sirius avec horreur, écarquillant les yeux.

-Un centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants moldus, répéta Walburga avec un sourire de requin, puisque tu aimes tant traîner avec la vermine.

-Mais... mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça! Bafouilla le Gryffondor.

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, sa malle à la main et sa cape sur le dos. De retour de Poudlard pour de longues vacances anticipées avec angoisse, il n'avait pas même eut le temps de faire trois pas dans la maison que sa mère était entrée dans la pièce, un sourire assassin aux lèvres, pour lui annoncer sa toute nouvelle trouvaille en matière de pourrissage d'existence. Regulus, l'air hésitant, faisait passer son regard de Sirius à Walburga.

-Ah, tu pense? Pourtant, c'est déjà fait! (la vieille folle repoussa sa longue natte grise en arrière, son sourire semblant davantage encore s'étirer sur son visage de vautour tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Regulus) Nous n'allons pas avoir à supporter la présence de ce traitre à son sang cet été, Regulus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Regulus jeta un rapide regard en biais a son frère avant de hocher la tête, se composant une expression satisfaite.

-J'en suis enchanté, mère. Dit-il sur un ton se voulant reconnaissant.

Sirius ne lui accorda pas un regard, s'efforcant de concentrer toute sa haine en un regard dirigé vers Walburga. Celle-ci ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

-Tu pars demain à huit heure quarante-cinq, déclara-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire malsain. D'ici là, dans ta chambre, et je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Sirius plissa les yeux, peinant à contrôler sa colère, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il entendit à peine la remarque cinglante que Walburga lui lança tandis qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, jetait sa malle par terre et claquait la porte de toute ses forces.

-ESPÈCE DE SALE VIEILLE HARPIE! Hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur, furieux.

Un camp de redressement pour jeunes délinquants moldus... et quoi encore? Il allait passer l'été dans un camp de discipline? Donnant un coup de pied rageur sur le coin de son bureau, Sirius se mit à arpenter sa chambre de bord en bord. Il détestait passer du temps à Grimmaurd, bien évidemment, et s'en éloigner aurais du être une bonne chose, mais... mais au nom de Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle le droit de décider pour lui?

Il entendit distinctement le « Collaporta » et le « Silencio » qui retentirent derrière sa porte et une nouvelle bouffée de rage l'envahi. Attrapant sur son bureau trois parchemins et une bouteille d'encre, il griffonna rapidement un message simple et laconique sur chacun des bouts de papier: _Problèmes avec la vieille folle, n'essayez pas de me contacter. On se voit à la rentrée. Sirius._ Cela fait, il appela son hibou, Tiséa, qui l'avait regardé dès son entrée sans émotion.

-Pour Peter, Remus et James, marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. S'ils essaient de te donner une réponse, tu la refuse. Reste chez James pour l'été, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

Le hibou le fixa de ses grands yeux ambrés un instant avant de battre des ailes, indiquant qu'il avait compris. Sirius ouvrit sa fenêtre et le regarda s'envoler, se demandant avec lassitude pourquoi son animagus ne pouvait pas lui aussi disparaître discrètement en battant des ailes.

S'efforçant de se calmer, il se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un grincement de ressorts, posant son regard sur la seule photo animée de sa chambre: les Maraudeurs, dans le parc de Poudlard, lui adressant des signes de la main et de grands sourires. Sirius ferma les yeux, blasé, et dégraffa sa cape. Décidant qu'il valait mieux s'endormir que de passer des heures à ruminer sa vengeance, il se laissa aller dans un sommeil agité pour les heures qui suivirent.

* * *

-Un _quoi?_ S'exclama Severus, figé.

-Un centre de redressement pour les jeunes délinquants anormaux dans ton genre, répéta Tobias, un rictus étiré sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Mais... mais pourquoi?

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine de Spinner's End, sa vieille veste moldue sur le dos et son sac de voyage à la main. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances d'été, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre que son père avait surgit sur son chemin, l'accueillant avec son « Ta baguette, tout de suite. » habituel, menacant et lourd de sous-entendu. Résigné, il la lui avait tendue et s'apprêtait à contourner Tobias quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle _ingénieuse_ idée pour lui gâcher l'existence.

-Parce que mes tentatives pour t'apprendre un minimum à te comporter comme une personne normale n'ont jamais rien donné et qu'il est plus que temps qu'on t'inculque un minimum de discipline, répondit celui-ci sur un ton assassin.

Severus resta bouche bée un instant clignant des yeux en tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Un centre de discipline...?

-Tu pars demain à neuf heures, l'informa Tobias sans s'émouvoir de la réaction de son fils. Si tu n'es pas là à ce moment là, je te jure que tu subiras la pire correction que tu as jamais pu imaginer, c'est clair?

La phrase fut ponctuée d'une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de Severus. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre -il ne doutait absolument pas que son père était honnête sur ce point. Hochant vaguement la tête, il contourna Tobias et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre de l'appartement. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ferma soigneusement sa porte derrière lui, laissant tomber son sac par terre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, le regard vide.

_Un centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants._

Il n'était pas exactement certain de savoir si c'était ou pas positif pour lui. D'un coté, être loin de Tobias pour tout l'été ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose; cependant, si son père avait lui même choisi ce centre, ça ne promettait absolument rien de bon... d'autant qu'il avait passé l'année à essuyer les diverses humiliations et mauvaises plaisanteries des Maraudeurs, aussi passer l'été dans un pensionnat rempli de cas désespérés n'était pas non plus très bon signe...

Avec un grand soupir résigné, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, agaçé. Merlin qu'il avait hâte de finir ses études et de pouvoir quitter Spinner's End pour de bon, prendre ses propres décisions! Se dérobant à la petite voix dans sa tête occupée à le traiter de faible pour sa résignation, il s'efforca de tomber endormi.

**Prologue écrit à la va-vite et plutôt moyen, j'en ai conscience. Mais bon, ça s'amélioreras par la suite! :D**

**Review, les gens?**


	2. Où l'on arrive au Pensionnat

**Hey, hey, hey! :) Salut les gens!**

**Nouveau chapitre du pensionnat! Aujourd'hui, l'arrivée au camp (chapitre assez court, donc) des loupiots. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Sombr '  
**

Severus faillit trébucher quand il sortit de la voiture, devant se pencher pour éviter de justesse une nouvelle baffe à l'arrière du crâne. Il n'eut pas même le temps de retrouver son équilibre sur le trottoir humide que Tobias lui lança son sac à dos. L'attrapant par réflexe, Severus recula machinalement d'un pas.

-J'reviens te chercher le 30 août, lança sèchement son père en refermant la portière. D'ici là, me cause pas de problèmes et apprends donc enfin à te comporter comme un être humain normal.

Un grondement de moteur et un crissement de pneus plus tard, la vieille Honda grise était repartie, Tobias au volant. Poussant un soupir, Severus passa la bretelle de son sac autour de son épaule et se retourna vers le grand édifice derrière lui.

Une grande barrière de métal, haute d'environ deux mètres, entourait l'établissement. Le fil barbelé, rouillé et sale, qui en recouvrait les cotés et le sommet donnait un avertissement on ne peut plus clair. Il était évident que les dirigeants de ce centre préféraient savoir leurs pensionnaires écharpillés par des fils de métal pointus et tranchant qu'en cavale. Le bâtiment en lui-même, haut de trois étages, donnait l'impression d'une vieille prison abandonnée, ou alors d'un orphelinat désaffecté, avec ses murs de briques rouges et ternes et ses fenêtres grises, verrouillées par des barreaux de métal. Certainement pas l'endroit que Severus aurait choisi pour ses vacances d'été s'il avait eu son mot à y dire.

L'endroit paraissait dégager une aura d'ennui et d'abandon, comme si tous les jeunes qu'on y avait enfermés avaient inconsciemment transposés leur état d'âme sur les lieux. L'herbe était jaunâtre, le ciel était gris, le temps était humide. L'établissement faisait machinalement penser à une prison.

Severus fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un nouveau crissement de pneu. Il se tourna vers la rue, s'efforcant de reprendre son air impassible habituel. Une voiture rouge, neuve et bien brillante, venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Un jeune homme blond sortit de l'arrière du véhicule, un sac négligement jeté sur l'épaule et l'air indifférent. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment trainé, Severus tourna les talons et passa la grille ouverte.

Après avoir traversé une longue allée pavée de briques irrégulières, il arriva finalement à la porte ouverte de l'édifice. Une femme de la quarantaine, blonde et à l'air sévère, se tenait dans le hall d'entrée. Une femme plus jeune, rousse et souriante, était assise derrière un bureau couvert de paperasse, à coté d'elle.

-Ton nom? Grinça la femme qui se tenait debout.

-...Severus Snape, indiqua-t-il, sentant déjà qu'il allait _adorer _la femme quand celle-ci renifla avec mépris en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des noms anormaux.

-Severus Snape, répéta pensivement la rousse en consultant quelques feuilles. Ah, voilà! Le fils de Tobias Snape?

Severus confirma d'un hochement de tête assez peu enjoué. La rouquine cocha son prénom sur une de ses longues listes, puis lui tendit quelques feuilles et un cadenas avec un sourire.

-Je m'appelle Jennyfer, l'informa-t-elle gentiment. Je suis l'infirmière du pensionnat. En cas de problème, n'hésite pas a te rendre à l'infirmerie, au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ne lui dis pas ça, Jenny, maugréa l'autre femme. Tu sais bien que la vermine passe son temps à éviter les cours en s'inventant des problèmes... Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus, l'air mauvais. Moi, je suis Mrs Moera, et je gere les punis, alors assure toi de ne créer aucun problème, c'est clair?

Severus accorda à Mrs Moera son regard le plus menacant, formant tout de même un sourire presque poli sur ses lèvres. Il hocha doucement la tête et Jennyfer, qui avait jeté jusque là un regard réprobateur à Moera, lui indiqua gentiment une direction qu'elle désigna comme les vestiaires, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme blond qui était arrivé derrière Severus entre temps, lui demandant son nom. Severus lui accorda mentalement un point pour conserver son sourire en présence de Moera.

Il se rendit dans la pièce indiquée par l'infirmière. Une douzaine de jeunes adolescents, filles et garçons mélangés, s'y trouvaient déja, discutant tout en rangeant des affaires dans des casiers sous l'oeil vigilant d'un homme au regard vif et menacant, dont le sourcil gauche était agité d'un tic. Personne ne prêta spécialement attention à Severus alors qu'il consultait le premier papier de la pile que lui avait donnée Jennyfer, lequel l'informait du code de son cadenas (14-4-34) et de son numéro de casier (le 41B).

Il repéra sans mal le casier, au fond de la pièce dont le mauvais éclairage bleuté avait quelque chose de sinistre. Il faisait environ un mètre de hauteur sur quarante centimètres de large et quarante centimètres de profondeur. Jetant quelques coups d'oeil nerveux autour de lui, il enleva sa veste et la suspendit au petit crochet, au fond de la case. Observant soigneusement ce que les autres faisaient, il enleva également son sac et le laissa tomber au fond du casier.

Severus referma la porte de métal et placa le cadenas sur l'attache visiblement prévue à cet effet, le refermant avec hésitation. Puis, il se recula et se laissa tomber sur un banc de bois vissé au sol, les yeux rivés sur la paperasse. La deuxième feuille, verte, était son horaire de cours, lequel semblait prévu pour laisser aux pensionnaires le moins de temps libre possible. La feuille suivante, rose foncée, l'informait que son lit était le numéro 79 de la chambre 2. La quatrième et dernière feuille était la liste des règlements du pensionnat:

_1. Il est interdit aux pensionnaires de sortir de l'établissement._

_2. Il est interdit aux pensionnaires de ne pas se rendre à leurs cours sans billet de l'infirmière ou des agents de sécurité._

_3. Il est interdit aux pensionnaires d'échanger de lit, de case ou de chambre avec un autre des pensionnaires._

Et la liste continuait ainsi en interdictions et en restrictions jusqu'à:

_48. Il est interdit aux pensionnaires d'échanger de recevoir des visites en dehors des périodes prévues à cet effet. _

Severus contempla la feuille un long moment, interdit. Apparemment, il lui était interdit de faire à peu près n'importe quoi qui n'était pas spécifiquement autorisé par les agents du centre. Relevant la tête, il constata qu'il était presque le seul à avoir pris la peine de lire les règlements. À présent, une trentaine de jeunes discutaient joyeusement dans la pièce sans paraitre se préoccuper de quoique ce soit. Le centre accueillait apparemment, au vu du grand nombre de casiers métalliques, une centaine de jeunes "délinquants".

Soudain, Severus se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Oh Merlin, non... Tout, tout mais pas _ça... _

_Je suis maudit._

Sirius Black, l'air morose et une cape sur le dos, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Une dizaine de regards curieux ou amusés se tournèrent vers lui à cause de son habillement et quelques marmonnements moqueurs retentirent sur son passage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, les ignorant soigneusement. Il ouvrit la case d'un air passablement perplexe, déposant son sac de voyage à l'intérieur. Severus baissa précipitamment la tête quand le Gryffondor balaya a nouveau la pièce du regard.

C'est à ce moment que _la _chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre retentit.

-_Snape?_

* * *

Sirius jeta un regard assassin au chauffeur impassible de la voiture du ministère quand il claqua la portière, comme si tout était de sa faute. Sa cape sur le dos, il leva les yeux vers l'établissement. Gris et sinistre, il lui rappelait bizarrement les camps de concentration moldus qu'il avait vu sur des illustrations, en étude des moldus. Il eut une grimace de dégout. Il ne s'était pas attendu à mieux... et quand bien même eut-ce été un palace, il l'aurait détesté.

Hors de question de développer le syndrome de Stockholm, après tout. Pas question d'accepter sa cage ou de la respecter. Il les haïraient tous jusqu'au dernier et le ferait sentir. Ah, on l'envoyait dans un camp pour jeunes difficiles? Peut-être voudraient-ils savoir à quel point il pouvait l'être?

Sur ces résolutions hargneuses, il prit une grande inspiration -sa mère lui avait confisqué sa baguette, aussi devait-il s'habituer à se comporter en moldu, ce qui n'était pas peu stressant- et passa la grille métallique du camp.

Jetant des coups d'œil morose mais attentif autour de lui, il eut tôt fait d'arriver à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée. Une jeune femme souriante et une autre, un peu plus vieille, au regard assassin, l'y attendaient. Après des "présentations", la rouquine lui remit un paquet de feuilles et un étrange instrument métallique doté d'une roulette et de chiffre et lui indiqua qu'il devait se rendre aux vestiaires, au fond du couloir.

La pièce était agitée d'un grand brouhaha. De nombreux adolescents, aux apparences aussi étranges que diversifiées, s'y trouvaient, discutant joyeusement entre eux. De nombreuses boites de métal, assez grandes, étaient ouvertes, des sacs et des vêtements -et un lézard, nota-t-il- y étaient déjà rangés. Sirius en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des casiers. Un coup d'oeil sur l'une des feuilles données par l'infirmière l'informa que le sien était le numéro 27A. Il le repéra assez rapidement -il se trouvait totalement à la gauche de la pièce.

Continuant à jeter des regards noirs autour de lui, il se dirigea vers sa case. Des murmures amusés et des gloussements moqueurs retentissaient sur son passage (un mot revenait fréquemment: gothique. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore?), mais il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, s'efforcant de penser qu'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés. Il eut un instant de doute, face à la porte de métal puis il tenta de l'ouvrir, retenant un soupir soulagé quand elle s'exécuta sans résistance.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil alentour pour juger de ce que faisaient les autres (mais pourquoi y'en avait-il tant qui l'observaient? Il état beau, d'accord, mais n'avaient-ils jamais vu quelqu'un avec de beaux traits aristocratiques?), il se décida à se débarasser de sa cape qu'il accrocha sur un crochet au fond de l'espace métallique. Il y glissa également son sac, continuant de jeter des oeillades nerveuses au dessus de son épaule. Il se préparait à refermer la porte quand un mot, prononcé avec une intonation enthousiasme et étonnée remarquable, lui fit lever la tête.

-_Snape?_

Il se tourna dans la direction où le cri avait retentit, écarquillant les yeux. Pas _ça_! Merlin non, pas Snivellus Snape!

Et pourtant... pourtant il était impossible à manquer. Son nez cassé, ses épaules voutés, ses cheveux noirs, gras et trop longs, son regard sombre et fuyant... paraissait étonné tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme qui l'avait appelé. Autour d'eux, personne à part Sirius ne leur portait attention.

-...je te connais? Lança-t-il finalement. Sirius le maudit pour cela, parce que l'entendre parler le rendait encore plus réel. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se dire à présent que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ressemblaient. Et s'appelait aussi Snape. Ce ton de voix, sec et un peu méfiant, n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-Pas personnellement, répondit le jeune homme, les cheveux noirs de jaie. Il portait un anneau au sourcil gauche et un sourire tordu étirait ses lèvres. T'es le fils de Tobias Snape, quand même, j'me trompe? De Spinner's End?

Sirius n'en aurait pas juré, mais il était presque sur que Severus avait eut un tic nerveux.

-...Ouais.

-J'm'en doutais, tu ressemble à mort à tes parents! répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire, s'asseyant face à Severus pour lui parler. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux autour de lui et s'arrêta une seconde supplémentaire sur Sirius avant de se reporter précipitamment vers son interlocuteur.

Ainsi, Snape l'avait déjà aperçut... Sirius siffla entre ses dents, agaçé, laissa tomber le paquet de feuille sur la tablette de son casier et le ferma d'un coup de pied rageur. Il jeta un regard noir a l'instrument métallique donné par l'infirmière. Qu'était-il sensé en faire, exactement? Ces moldus...!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question qu'un claquement sonore, suivit d'un sifflement strident, retentirent. Les conversations stoppèrent presque aussitôt et tous les regards se reportèrent vers l'entrée, de là ou provenait le son. Sirius jeta un regard en coin à Snivellus puis se tourna à son tour. L'agente de sécurité, Moéra, se trouvait là, un sifflet à la bouche et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Devant elle se tenait un homme de grande taille, mince, le regard hautain et les cheveux soigneusement plaqués sur le coté et un autre, plus musclé, l'air morose, chauve et le crâne tatoué. Le moustachu plissa le nez, redressant de la sorte sa moustache en brosse à dents, et balaya les jeunes d'un air mauvais que la plupart d'entre eux lui rendirent.

-Je suis le directeur de ce centre, grinça-t-il. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes des problèmes, c'est clair? Il n'y a personne dans ce centre qui n'ait pas de bonnes raisons d'y être. Vous avez été classé selon votre âge, pas votre intelligence ou votre degré de criminalité.

Il avait prononcé le mot "criminalité" avec une intonation qui faisait davantage penser a un meurtrier qu'à un adolescent difficile.

-Ce qui veut dire, poursuivit-il, que vous pouvez aussi bien être en cours avec des tueurs qu'avec des voleurs de bonbons. Vous êtes tous des cas à problèmes qui nuisent à la société, et il est de notre devoir de vous rendre normaux. Les filles et les garçons seront séparés en permanence pour éviter que vous ne vous pervertissiez les uns les autres plus que nécessaire. Alors les demoiselles, vous partez avec Mrs Moéra immédiatement. Les garçons, vous restez ici. Mr Westerberg va s'occuper de vous.

Il tourna sèchement les talons et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière malgré les marmonnements mécontents des adolescents. Mrs Moéra siffla à nouveau un coup strident.

-Les filles, vous venez avec moi immédiatement. Libre à vous d'essayer de rester discrètement ici, bien sûr, mais je ne vous le conseille pas si vous tenez à conserver intacte la jolie peau de votre dos délicat.

Elle fit elle aussi demi-tour et quitta la pièce sans vérifier qui la suivait ou pas. À la plus grande consternation de Sirius, toutes les filles sans exception la suivirent plus ou moins docilement. Ces moldues n'avaient-ils aucune fierté?

Il ne resta bientôt plus dans le vestiaire qu'une soixantaine de garçons et le gardien au nom imprononçable, lequel balaya la pièce d'un regard percant et inquisiteur.

-Comme le directeur l'a dit, déclara-t-il sèchement, vous êtes tous ici des rebuts de la société. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous nuisez aux gens normaux, tous sans exception. Les punitions corporelles ont hélas été interdites il y a quelques temps, mais sachez que je n'aurai aucun remord à vous envoyer aux cachots pour la nuit, et croyez pas, c'est pas là qu'vous voulez vous r'trouver. Alors si vous voulez éviter ça, j'vous conseille fortement de vous t'nir à carreau. C'est clair?

Il ne recut aucune autre réponse que des regards noirs ou ennuyés. Sirius grimaça discrètement. L'été promettait d'être très, très long.

**T'imagine même pas, Gryffi ;)**

**Prochain chapitre, on rencontre ses camarades de chambre, on se forge une réputation et on s'habitue au rythme du pensionnat!**

**Review, please?  
**


	3. Où l'on apprend ce qu'est un Veracrasse

**Hein? What? Le pensionnat de quoi? Mais c'est quoi, cette fic?... ah ouiiiiii! Le truc, là, de Sombraline, qu'a pas avancé depuis des mois... **

**Voilà probablement comment vous avez réagit en recevant cette alerte ^^ je n'ai aucune, aucune excuse pour mon retard... si ce n'est, hey, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? *moue angélique***

**Bon, au cas ou vous auriez oublié: Sirius & Severus sont envoyés dans un pensionnat moldu tout pourri pour l'été, par hasard, et ont le temps de se croiser l'un l'autre sans échanger un mot. Ce à quoi nous rémédions dans ce chapitre. Voilà. Vous savez tout, maintenant.**

**Disclaimer: si vous avez lu les sept tomes de _Harry Potter, _vous savez que cette histoire et les personnages qui s'ensuive appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec. Si vous n'avez _pas_ lu les sept tomes de _Harry Potter, _il est fort peu probable que vous compreniez quoique ce soit à cette histoire. Voilà.**

Après les aimables avertissements des dirigeants du camp et la lecture en groupe d'une suite de règlements on ne peut plus ennuyeux et inutiles, les détenus (Sirius se refusait à les qualifier de 'pensionnaires'. Cet endroit était une prison, point barre.) furent escortés jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans une grande cour grillagée, où on les abandonna sans plus d'explications. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles les rejoignait, de l'autre coté de la grille, dans une 'cage' semblable.

Les autres captifs ne semblaient pas excessivement bouleversés par leur situation actuelle. Ils s'étaient tranquillement divisés en groupe de quelques personnes et discutait entre eux, assis sur des bancs, ou se lancaient des ballons surgit de Merlin savait ou. Chez les filles, il y avait même un grand poteau en haut duquel se trouvait un panier, dans lequel plusieurs d'entre elles s'évertuaient à jeter un ballon.

Sirius, lui, était allé s'asseoir seul dans un coin, ruminant toujours. Les autres jeunes hommes lui avaient accordés quelques coups d'oeil en coin, voire deux ou trois murmures, sans plus. Le Gryffondor s'en contrefichait. Ces abrutis pouvaient bien penser ce qu'il voulait. Certains l'accuseraient peut-être de mauvaise foi, mais il était hors de question qu'il sympathise avec quiconque dans cet Enfer.

Du coin de l'œil, il nota avec agacement que Snape était occupé à discuter tranquillement avec son 'nouvel ami', le type aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait accosté plus tôt. Assis sur une table de pique nique, il parlait avec enthousiaste alors que le Serpentard marmonnait de temps à autre une réponse. Un type aux cheveux blancs -oui, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Ces moldus étaient définitivement très étrange- était également assis à la même table, fixant résolument ses mains croisée sur le bois.

Sirius donna un coup de talon rageur dans le banc qu'il occupait, énervé. Il détestait déjà cet endroit. L'été promettait d'être long... il se promit de trouver sous peu de quoi compter les jours qui lui restait avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

-T'as un problème, Goth Boy? Demanda soudainement une voix sur sa gauche, trop sifflante pour que le ton doucereux employé soit approprié.

Il releva la tête, perplexe. 'Gottboï' ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Le type qui lui avait parlé devait faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, pour le moins. Ses cheveux blonds clairs étaient dressés dans une coupe rappelant légèrement celle de James et son regard était percant, menacant malgré le sourire de travers qu'il arborait. Il était vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir et d'un T-shirt sans manche à l'effigie des Sex Pistols -une équipe de Quidditch? Ses jeans usés et ses bottes à lacets lui conféraient cette allure rebelle que Sirius avait tentée d'adopter au moment ou il avait acheté sa moto. Il était flanqué de deux autres jeunes hommes, plus petit que lui mais plus baraqué et fixait Sirius avec l'air d'un requin qui a reniflé du sang frais. En soi, il était tout sauf rassurant.

-Comment tu m'as appelé? Rétorqua Sirius d'un ton neutre, ne sachant pas trop s'il avait été insulté ou pas.

Les deux types qui suivaient le premier ricanèrent légèrement et Sirius se tendit. Apparemment, c'était une insulte.

-Quoi, ça te dérange, Goth Boy? Demanda le premier sur un ton amusé.

Il faisait machinalement penser à un gros chat qui s'apprête à manger une souris. Sirius avait la désagréable impression que c'était lui, le rongeur.

-Fous moi la paix, tête de troll, siffla-t-il machinalement.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas des ricanements, mais un vrai fou rire que partagèrent les trois jeunes hommes.

-De troll? répéta le type de gauche. Nan mais faut sortir de tes romans d'fantaisie, bordel!

Sirius pinca les lèvres et s'abstint de répondre. Il avait oublié avoir affaire à des moldus... oh Merlin qu'il haissait sa mère de l'avoir placé dans cet institut merdique! Il se redressa pour passer devant les types et aller ailleurs -n'importe ou, mais ailleurs, histoire de garder l'honneur- mais le premier des jeunes hommes fit un pas de coté pour lui barrer le passage.

-T.t.t.t., tu nous quitte déjà? demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

-Laisse moi passer. Claqua-t-il sèchement, s'efforcant de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé, voire de paraitre menacant (mais il est difficile d'être intimidant quand on s'adresse à la poitrine de quelqu'un, constata-t-il.).

-Non. Répondit aussitôt le type, amusé et insolent.

Alors, Sirius agit stupidement, impulsivement et directement, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Il repoussa le type aussi fort qu'il le put.

C'était probablement la pire chose à faire, constata-t-il une seconde plus tard. Apparemment, c'était ce qu'avaient attendus les trois jeunes hommes, car une seconde plus tard, c'est lui qui fut violemment repoussé contre le banc.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Des coups se mirent soudainement à pleuvoir, l'atteignant avec précision et avec force. Dans un premier temps, il s'efforca de se dégager, de se défendre un minimum, mais ses protestations semblaient dérisoires face aux trois brutes qu'il avait devant lui.

C'était atroce. Les mots 'douleur' ou 'impuissance' semblaient soudainement prendre tous leurs sens aux oreilles de Sirius, alors que ses efforts étaient réduit à néant par les coups violents et sans merci des trois jeunes hommes. Oubliant toute notion d'honneur ou d'orgueil, il se contenta finalement de protéger autant que faire se peut sa tête de ses bras, priant pour que quelqu'un, quelque chose intervienne, que tout s'arrête, que la douleur suraigue cesse de se renouveler dans chacun de ses membres, que...

-Arrête ça, Dray.

Un moment de silence. La douleur qui lancinait chaque partie de son corps. Pas de nouveaux coups. L'envie de fondre en larmes. La douleur. Le doute. La peur. La honte...

-Fais pas chier, Daven! Siffla la voix du premier type -Dray?-, et Sirius dut réprimer un frisson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait? Demanda quelqu'un d'autre sur un ton calme et nonchalant qui semblait parfaitement inapproprié à la situation.

-Ce p'tit con d'gothique nous a insulté! Indiqua l'un des types.

-Ouais, il nous a traité de 'tête de troll', ricana le premier.

-Voyons, tête de troll, vous dites? Pas une insulte terrible, remarqua celui dénommé Daven. Je l'estime a environ deux points, ce qui ne vaut pas grand chose. Donc, une seule insulte de trois mots et deux points destinée à trois personne. Deux divisés par trois. Ça donne zéro point six périodique. Or, vous venez de lui taper dessus environ deux minutes et demi, soit cent cinquante seconde. Divisé par trois, cinquante secondes par personne... ce qui vaut largement zéro point six point d'insultes, non?

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Sirius tenta de comprendre ce qu'avait expliqué l'autre, sans succès. Néanmoins, au vu du silence confus qui s'étendait au dessus de lui, son cerveau embrouillé n'était pas la seule cause de cette incompréhension.

-...tu es en train d'demander qu'on lui foute la paix, là? Demanda finalement le troisième type.

-Exactement. Répondit Daven avec enthousiasme. Je pense qu'il a eut sa dose. De plus, Rebbeca te fera la gueule si tu dois _encore _aller en isolement, non?

-C'est bon, on l'laisse, marmonna le chef de la bande. Pour le moment...

-Bien sympathique de votre part! Informa Daven sur un ton joyeux.

Il y eut un long moment de silence et il semblait bien que plus personne ne fasse attention a Sirius. Son corps encore endolori lui donnant envie d'éclater en sanglot, le Gryffondor s'efforça de cligner des yeux, se demandant mentalement ce qui s'était passé pour que la situation lui échappe a un tel point.

Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul quand il constata qu'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, un mohawk blond et noir dressé sur la tête, une veste en jean sans manches sur les épaules, était penché sur lui d'un air un peu inquiet.

Avoir un mouvement de recul quand on est à peine redressé d'un sol en asphalte n'est _pas_ une idée exceptionnellement brillante, cela dit. L'arrière de son crâne percuta brusquement le sol.

-Aïe!

-Dis donc, mon gars, je vais pas te manger, pas besoin de te suicider, indiqua le type en lui tendant la main, souriant. Tu peux te lever?

Sirius prit une seconde pour évaluer la question. Ses membres le faisaient souffrir a un point abominable, mais il se sentait néanmoins capable de se redresser. Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit la main de Daven (D'après sa voix, c'était lui, sans le moindre doute) qui l'aida a se redresser. Sa tête tourna brusquement et ses jambes faillirent flancher.

-Si tu sens que tu vas gerber ou t'évanouir, sois gentil et va voir plus loin si t'y es pas. Avertit Daven.

-C... c'est bon, merci... répondit Sirius a mi-voix, mal assuré.

-Remercie moi pas, j'ai rien fait et j'compte rien faire s'ils recommencent. Avertit-il. C'est ton problème, j'ai fait que les calmer un brin. J'suis toujours associé à leur conneries quand quelqu'un est sérieusement blessé, alors...

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

-En tout cas, évite de t'attirer de problèmes. Puis révise tes insultes, aussi, c'était vraiment pathétique.

-Ah, euh... oui, je vais... essayer. M-merc -je veux dire...

-Laisse tomber, j'te dis. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Je... Sirius. Sirius Black.

-Tu parles d'un nom, ricana Daven. Bon, j'saurai quoi faire écrire sur ta tombe. Fais gaffe quand même, hein. Allez, a plus.

-Euh... à.. à plus. Bafouilla Sirius, incapable de trouver quelque chose d'autre a dire.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, rejoignant Dray et les deux autres, dont l'un des deux craqua les jointures en le regardant, l'air menacant. Sirius mordit ses lèvres et se détourna, les épaules tendues. C'est seulement a ce moment là qu'il nota que les regards étaient tournés vers lui depuis plusieurs directions. Néanmoins, les jeunes qui l'observaient se détournèrent en croisant son regard, ricanant dans leurs barbes pour la plupart.

Il pinça les lèvres d'agaçement avant de grimacer quand sa lèvre fendue protesta en le picotant violemment. Serrant les poings, il se laissa tomber sur la table de pique nique la plus proche, s'installant avec des gestes lents et prudent. La douleur se diffusait dans ses membres comme un venin, le courbaturant et lui donnant envie de pleurer. Il serra ses dents pour retenir les larmes de douleur et de honte lui montant aux yeux. Maudits moldus! Il voulait quitter cet endroit!

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus calme. Son regard tomba automatiquement sur Snape, à une vingtaine de mètre de lui, qui le regardait apparemment depuis un bout de temps, le visage appuyé sur une main et les sourcils légèrement froncés. En une seconde, le Serpentard rosit légèrement et se retourna, en même temps que le type aux cheveux noirs (lequel fixait également Sirius) et sembla soudainement très concentré à commenter quelque chose.

Sirius pinça les lèvres. Il avait oublié l'autre crétin... et dire que ce sale petit cafard dégénéré avait tout vu! Sans intervenir pour arrêter ces moldus débiles! Maudits Serpentards... Agaçé, il se redressa et s'avança jusqu'à la table où était assis Snape. Celui-ci sembla très légèrement grimaçer quand le Gryffondor siffla:

-Alors, tu t'amuses bien, Snivy?

Le Serpentard sembla prendre son temps pour relever la tête et fixer un regard neutre (qui semblait calculé) sur l'autre. Son compagnon fit aller son regard de Sirius à Severus, les sourcils haussés. Le type aux cheveux blancs les regardait tous les trois d'un air ennuyé.

-Davantage que toi, visiblement. Rétorqua finalement Snape, le ton glacial. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black?

-C'est ça, joue l'hypocrite, espèce de sale petit Serpentard visqueux! Grinça-t-il avec fureur, attrapant brutalement l'autre par le col.

Il sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres quand il apercut une lueur de panique dans le regard de Snape. Cet élément était bien plus familier. Contrôler. Avoir le contrôle. Faire ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des autres. Savoir que l'autre n'était pas en mesure de répliquer. Un grand sentiment de puissance se propageait dans ses veines tel un venin. Il allait reprendre ses repères. Il était un Maraudeur, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par quelques moldus stupides et _en plus _laisser Snivellus Snape se foutre de lui!

-Lâche moi, siffla celui-ci, manifestement pas aussi assuré qu'il tentait de le paraitre.

-...Snape, est-ce que t'as besoin que...? Commença le type aux cheveux noirs, ses sourcils -dont l'un était orné d'un anneau argenté- légèrement froncés.

-La ferme! Claquèrent Gryffondor et Serpentard en même temps, avant d'échanger un regard noir.

-Je t'ai rien fait, Black, lâche moi immédiatement!

-Rien fait, hein? Répéta Sirius d'un ton menaçant, secouant un peu l'autre en ignorant la douleur qui s'ensuivit dans son bras. J'suis sur que t'étais en train de rire y'a cinq minute, espèce de lâche!

-Et même si c'était le cas? Siffla Snape sur un ton étranglé. Tu l'as parfaitement mérité! Lâche moi, sale con!

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Sirius donna brutalement un coup de pied dans le tibias de Snape, qui siffla un juron entre ses dents.

-Ne t'avises pas de me parler comme ça, Snivellus! S'écria-t-il, furieux.

-Black! Lança sur un ton choqué l'"ami" de Snape, qui s'était levé entre temps.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer paitre l'imbécile, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule, le faisant grimaçer de douleur.

-C'qui s'passe, ici? Lança sèchement une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna suffisamment pour jeter un coup d'oeil au propriétaire de ladite voix et grimaça. Westerberg, le gardien, avec son crâne tatoué et son air menaçant. Il mordit sa lèvre et ouvrit la bouche pour donner une excuse au surveillant -la cour était-elle si silencieuse quelques secondes plus tôt?- mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Vos noms! Aboya-t-il, faisant passer son regard de Sirius à Snape, le regard mauvais et la respiration sifflante,

-Je... Sirius Black, informa celui-ci, réalisant qu'il tenait toujours Snape par le col et le relâchant machinalement.

-Severus Snape, marmonna le Serpentard en se massant la gorge.

-Snape comme dans Tobias Snape? Demanda l'homme, plissant d'un coup les yeux.

-C'est mon père,... informa Snape d'un air hésitant, un peu à contrecoeur.

-Il semblerait bien que la bêtise soit héréditaire, dans ce cas... toujours aussi bagarreur... siffla Westerberg, attrapant brutalement Snape par le poignet et le tirant derrière lui en se mettant à marcher vers le centre, lancant au dessus de son épaule un : Black, suivez moi!

Sirius cligna des yeux, un peu perplexe, jeta un coup d'oeil alentour pour rencontrer des regards un peu confus ou hostiles, puis suivit le gardien et le Serpentard, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Snape, lui, se débattait violemment, sifflant des jurons.

-Mais lâchez moi, bordel! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? Non mais répondez, tabernacle! Heee! Lâchez moi! J'ai rien fait! Mais lâchez moi, calice!

Sirius mordit légèrement sa lèvre, confus. Là... là, il était perplexe.

* * *

-QUOI? S'écria Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est une _blague_! Siffla Severus, l'expression figée.

-Arrêtez de chouiner et entrez! S'énerva Westerberg. Black, Snape, Park et Drawn, numéro 98: c'est écrit noir sur blanc alors vous bougez vot' cul et vous allez dormir!

Les autres pensionnaires sourirent dans leur barbes et jetèrent des regards moqueurs à Sirius et Severus, lesquels fixaient le gardien d'un air horrifié. Pendant ce temps, les dénommés Park et Drawn jetèrent des regards furtifs à leurs nouveaux colocataires avant d'entrer sans plus de protestation dans la chambre désignée. Ce fut finalement poussés de forces que les Gryffondors et Serpentards entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme et qu'un déclic de verrou ne retentisse.

-C'est pas vraiiiiii, gémit Sirius en tapant du poing sur la porte. Je veux pas de ce taré dans ma chaaaambre!

-Fais toi à l'idée, indiqua gentiment Park, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait passé l'après midi avec Severus. Il n'y a jamais personne qui ne change de chambre...

-Ils vont devoir faire une exception ou je jure qu'avant la fin de l'été, j'aurai arraché chacun des appendices qui ornent la misérable carcasse de ce dégénéré pour en faire de la soupe au poireau! Lança Severus sur un ton hystérique.

-Ta gueule, Snape, ou je te jure que je ne serai pas le premier à être transformé en liquide!

-Tu penses me faire peur, espèce de crétin?

-T'es blême de trouille, pauv' cloche!

-Ferme là, espèce de Veracrasse dégénéré!

-C'est quoi, un verre à crasse? S'étonna Park.

Severus pinça les lèvres, jetant un regard en coin à Lénaël, qui l'observait d'un air curieux, puis au type au cheveux blancs -Drawn, donc. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler de magie devant eux...

Après que Westerberg ne les aie séparé, Black et lui avaient été forcés de s'installer à genoux sur une planche de bois, mains sur la tête, face contre le mur, plusieurs éternités durant, sans échanger un mot, surveillés par un Westerberg souriant -pas qu'ils auraient dialogués sans sa présence de toute façon, à moins que s'insulter magistralement en se jetant tout ce qui passait à portée de main à la figure ne soit une forme de dialogue. Il n'aurait su en être certain, mais il était presque persuadé que sa planche à lui était pleine d'échardes et pas celle de Black. Ses genoux se plaignaient encore, mais il s'était promis de ne pas regarder -l'idée d'esquilles de bois logées dans sa peau lui donnaient la nausée.

Quand ils avaient été autorisés à se redresser -comprendre: à tituber-, on les avait ramené auprès des autres "prisonniers" après un discours moralisateur sur la violence inutile entre jeunes gens innocents comme eux qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à enrayer et gnagnagna. Severus avait vu rouge: il n'avait rien fait, _lui_! Ils avaient eut droit à des regards curieux et moqueurs dans ce qui ressemblait à un gymnase dans lequel on avait entassés des tables et des bancs et où on leur avait servi une sorte de... pizza? difficilement identifiable mais qui était restée sur le coeur du Serpentard.

Après coup, on avait guidé les garçons dans des escaliers et des couloirs jusqu'au troisième étage et, par à-coups de quatres, on les avait enfermés dans des dortoirs sans logique apparente.

Maintenant, la logique était clair: pourrir davantage encore la vie des pensionnaires.

-C'est un genre de méduse, indiqua-t-il finalement vers le Moldu, se détournant de Black et allant s'installer.

La chambre était spartiate: pas de fenêtres, deux lits superposés. Fin de l'histoire. Comme le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait déjà pris le lit du haut, Severus s'installa dans celui du bas et entreprit d'oublier Sirius Black. Un mouvement sur sa gauche l'informa cela-dit que le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers l'autre lit, qu'il devrait partager avec Lénaël. Un silence mal à l'aise emplit la pièce.

Ce que Sirius Black, le Sang-Pur, le Maraudeur, le Gryffondork, le 'Normal', quoi, faisait dans un camp pour moldus délinquants était un grand mystère, mais il ne se sentait pas de le lui demander. Actuellement, il avait simplement envie d'oublier l'existence de l'autre et de faire comme si de rien n'était, faute de quoi, l'été risquait d'être très, très long...

Tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à coté de son lit pour ranger ses vêtements dans son sac à dos, Lénaël brisa le silence:

-Bon, je sens que je vais rigoler avec vous cet été, hein?

Silence.

-Pfff, z'êtes pas marrant... L'an passé, mes coloc's étaient sympa, au moins. Bon, Thierry m'avait éclaté la gueule deux ou trois fois, mais en fait-

-T'étais déjà ici l'an dernier? Coupa Black, l'air perplexe.

_Occulter. C'était TRÈS certainement une hallucination auditive. Pas de Black dans la pièce, juste un moldu qui a la même voix... c'est ça, j'hallucine depuis ce matin._

-Yep, répondit Park d'un ton enthousiaste. Ma reum a pas le choix, en fait, c'était ça ou un genre de justice pour mineure qui m'aurait envoyé en taule. Cleptomanie compulsive, qu'y z'ont dit. J'm'appelle Lénaël Park, au fait. Et toi?

-Sirius Black, répondit celui ci -_occulter-occulter-zénitude-pensées positives-loin d'ici-le parc du Fileur-_ d'un ton neutre. Juste une histoire de mauvaises fréquentations.

-Charmant, commenta Lénaël sans paraitre s'émouvoir. Et toi, l'albinos? ajouta-t-il vers le voisin de Severus.

-Pas tes affaires, grogna celui-ci d'un ton étouffé.

-Sympa, marmonna Park en roulant des yeux. Et toi, Sev?

-Snape, corrigea machinalement celui-ci. Et j't'ai déjà dit que c'était des conneries.

L'autre soupira avec lassitude et Severus entendit un grincement de matelas. Après quelques secondes, il se résigna à jeter un coup d'oeil en direction du lit opposé; les deux autres semblaient déjà tranquillement installés pour dormir. Un regard en direction de Drawn lui confirma que celui-ci était dans le même cas. Roulant des yeux, il se redressa pour aller éteindre la lumière. Tandis qu'il passait devant son lit, Black fit semblant d'être en proie à une vision abominable.

-Noooon! Seigneur, cachez ce corps rachitique et répugnant! Bordel, Snivy', va donc trainer ta carcasse ailleurs, y'a des gens qui veulent dormir sans cauchemarder ici!

_Calme. Calme. Think positive. Zenitude. Pas de Sirius Black dans la pièce. Aucun Sirius Black en vue. Auuuucun. _

-Tais toi et crève.

-Bonne nuit à vous trois aussi, soupira Lénaël dans son lit.

En s'installant dans le sien, Severus réalisa qu'il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop tendu que pour jamais s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et poussa un profond soupir. Les vacances allaient être longues, longues, longues...

**Rooh. **

**Je sais, ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé, mais bon, faut bien passer par là... ça devrait aller mieux bientôt! :)**

**(Mes excuses pour la fin peut-être un peu baclée, les 2000 derniers mots ont été tapés sur une bouffée soudaine à 11h du soir. si si, je suis déjà dans les brumes à cette heure là.)**

**Reviews? :P**


	4. Où l'on se décourage

**Yéééé, I'm aliiiiiiive! :D  
**

**Bon... c'est la première publication à cette fic' depuis... août 2010. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, sauf... sauf, euh... eh bien vous avez vu comme la lune est jolie, ce soir?**

**(...Vais-je seulement avoir un lecteur après pareil retard?...Hum.)**

**Pour ceux qui auraient oubliés: Sirius et Severus sont coincés dans un camp de redressement moldus à cause de leur parents respectifs: ils se sont déjà envoyé promener une ou deux fois, sans plus. Un surveillant appelé Westerberg est menaçant tout plein et Severus s'est soudainement mis à parler comme une racaille. Fichtre!**

**Pour ceux qui auraient oublié encore: Cette fic est un cadeau pour la fête de Tirelipimpon la Merveilleuse. On napplaudit. :)**

**Je vais décevoir, mais ce chapitre sert d'introduction... normalement, la vraie de vraie action commencera au prochain. Sisi! Et j'vous jure, ça sera moins long!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain de très bonne heure et peu reposé, ayant à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit sur le matelas inconfortable de son lit. La pièce était toujours plongée dans les ténèbres et le silence, troublé uniquement par les respirations endormies des trois autres garçons. Le Gryffondor se pencha au bord de son lit et renifla avec mépris devant la moue paisible de Lénaël, le cleptomane, qui dormait juste en dessous.

L'air nonchalant et indifférent à son sort du Moldu depuis qu'ils étaient au pensionnat l'irritait passablement. Ce mélange d'indifférence et d'ennui quant au fait d'être traité comme un criminel par les dirigeants du centre... tous les prisonniers du camp à part lui semblaient résignés à leur situation, obéissant docilement aux adultes... Il détestait cette obéissance qu'ils avaient tous... lui ne se résignerait pas. Ni pour Walburga, ni pour ces cinglés de moldus, ni même pour les espèces de dégénérés qui lui avait cogné dessus la veille.

On le prenait pour un délinquant.

Il était bien décidé à leur prouver à quel point il pouvait l'être.

Tant qu'à être traité comme un criminel, autant faire quelque chose pour le mériter...

Parlant de criminel... il jeta un oeil au lit de Snivellus, reniflant à nouveau avec dégoût. Aucun doute que _lui _avait mérité son statut de délinquant... observant le Serpentard qui dormait comme un bébé, ses cheveux répugnants tombant sur son visage tout aussi repoussant, Sirius se demanda ce que Snape avait pu faire pour finir dans un camp de moldus. Sa famille de Sangs-Pur avait-elle eut la même idée que celle de Sirius de l'envoyer pourrir chez les moldus en guise de punition? Quoiqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Mangemort en herbe aurait pu faire pour déplaire chez lui, dangereux cinglé qu'il était, qui puisse lui valoir d'aller finir dans les bas-fonds des quartiers non-magiques...

Une sonnerie stridente retentit tout à coup de l'autre coté du mur, faisant sursauter Sirius qui, dans sa précipitation à se redresser, tomba brutalement de son lit, agrippant inutilement son drap par réflexe. Son corps encore courbaturé des coups qu'il avait pris la veille heurta durement le sol de béton froid, et il poussa un grognement de douleur, la sonnerie insupportable résonnant toujours péniblement.

_-_Putaiiiiiiiiin, gémit Lénaël dans son lit, accompagné par un grincement de vieux matelas.

-Qu'est-ce que... marmonna à son tour la voix désagréable de Snape.

Sirius appuya sa paume sur le sol glacé, se dépêtrant du drap qui lui était tombé dessus en s'agenouillant pour se boucher les oreilles, plissant les yeux en réalisant que la pièce s'était soudainement illuminée. Il jura entre ses dents à son tour, baissant les yeux pour essayer d'éviter d'être aveuglé plus longtemps, confus et sentant un mal de tête poindre sous son front. Il se passa le revers de la main sur les yeux, constatant avec un certain soulagement que le son strident s'était tu entretemps. Il releva les yeux sans cesser de battre des paupières, s'habituant peu à peu à la soudaine luminosité de la pièce.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Parvint-il à marmonner, une main à moitié placée en visière -saleté de lumière!- et toujours agenouillé sur le béton froid et nu du sol.

-C'est l'matin, se contenta de répondre Lénaël avec un ton étouffé, la tête coincée sous son oreiller.

-...Et ça inclut de nous faire subir ça...?

-Bienv'nue en enfer, les gars...

* * *

Si l'Enfer existait, il y était effectivement, songea Sirius avec amertume, une demi-heure plus tard, remuant du bout de sa cuillère ce qui _semblait_ être du gruau. On lui avait remis -ainsi qu'aux autres détenus- un bol et une cuillère de plastique après les avoir traîné plus ou moins de force dans la cafétéria, une fois qu'ils avaient été remis du cruel réveil mis en place par le centre, et on les avait fait s'asseoir avec leurs camarades de chambres en leur indiquant qu'ils avaient pris du retard et avaient douze minutes pour manger, pas une de plus.

Putains de Moldus.

Le cleptomane, Lénaël Park, mangeait sans se plaindre ou même avoir l'air dégoûté, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer d'observer les visages de toutes les personnes réunies dans la cafétéria. Le type aux cheveux blancs -Drawn?- avait la tête basse et fixait le fond de son bol comme s'il avait l'intention de tenter de se noyer dedans sous peu. Quant à Mister Grand-Nez-et-Saindoux-dans-les-cheveux... il semblait s'être à moitié rendormi, le visage appuyé dans sa main et bâillant sans retenue, les yeux à moitié clos. Sirius resta immobile à le fixer quelques secondes, d'une part secoué de voir un Snape si... humain, et d'autre part salement tenté de faire quelque chose de répréhensible avec son propre gruau.

Il avait jeté un regard derrière lui (la salle était presque silencieuse en dehors des raclements de cuillères sur les bols, les pensionnaires visiblement trop endormis pour tenter de parler) et s'apprêtait à remplir une cuillère de porridge pour la lancer sur le Serpentard quand une voix derrière lui le fit brusquement sursauter, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des détenus.

-SNAPE!

Sirius se retourna après une mini-crise cardiaque, à temps pour voir le surveillant Westerberg -qu'il n'avait pas aperçu depuis la veille- approcher à grands pas de leurs tables, vers laquelle tous les regards avaient convergé au cri. Snape, pour sa part, s'était redressé avec un air légèrement déboussolé, se reculant machinalement sur son banc quand le chauve tatoué du crâne arriva à proximité, les yeux plissés.

-T'crois que c'est l'temps d'rêvasser, p't-être?

Le ton était agressif, comme si le bâillement de Snape était une offense inadmissible à sa religion. Sirius cligna des yeux, un peu confus, alors que Snape levait plutôt un sourcil perplexe. Westerberg recommença à s'égosiller sous les regards confus d'une bonne partie des détenus.

-C'pas l'moment pour dormir! Ici on mange, ensuite on goûte!

-Dites donc, pas la peine de gueuler! Protesta le Serpentard, fronçant les sourcils. Parlant de goûter, z'en avez manger, de cette _chose_, vous? C'est dégueulasse, c'pas ma faute !

Sirius eut un instant d'incrédulité devant la réponse froide de Snape. Il était certes bien placé pour savoir qu'un Snape sortit du lit était un Snape plus dangereux que d'ordinaire, mais le voir répliquer de la sorte à un adulte,... et avec ce langage de racaille, qui plus est... où étaient passées les tournures de phrases inutiles et snobs auxquelles tenaient tant les Mangemorts en herbe?

Westerberg, en revanche, semblait loin d'être surpris. Au contraire, il semblait presque avoir préparé à l'avance la gifle violente qui fit sursauter tout le monde quand elle claqua sur la joue de Severus, lequel se leva aussitôt dans ce qui semblait être un réflexe.

-Assis! Beugla le surveillant, levant à nouveau la main en guise de menace. J'accepterai pas d'impertinences pareilles, Snape!

-_Impertinence_? J'ai rien fait, bordel, l'est où, vot' problème?

Sirius fit aller son regard de Westerberg à Snape, interdit tant par la brusquerie injuste du surveillant -le Serpentard était loin d'être le seul à ne pas manger!- que par la réponse agressive d'un type respectueux de l'autorité comme le Serpentard. Celui-ci, apparemment vexé, donna une nouvelle claque à Snape, qui retomba sur sa chaise sous le choc.

-Ta gueule! Aussi prétentieux qu'ton père, sale p'tit imbécile... T'vas apprendre à te tenir tranquille!

Il releva alors les yeux et les fit rapidement passer sur la pièce, les lèvres retroussées en balayant les détenus du regard. Il reprit alors, son ton froid et grinçant.

-Finissez d'manger, vous autres, et en silence! Ceux qu'auront pas tout mangé à la sonnerie me feront la vaisselle!

Jetant un dernier regard noir à Snape, Westerberg repartit d'un pas brusque et rapide faire la tournée des tables, talochant sans retenue l'arrière du crâne des pensionnaires qui n'eurent pas le réflexe de se remettre à manger avant qu'il ne les voit, déclenchant des marmonnements de protestations très vite tues.

Sirius ramena son regard interdit sur le Serpentard assis en face de lui, fixé sans retenue par quelques autres détenus qui murmuraient plus ou moins discrètement entre eux. Les lèvres pincées et jurant plus vulgairement que Sirius n'aurait pu l'imaginer, Snape se frottait la joue, encore rouge des claques consécutives. Cheveux-Blancs et Cleptomane échangèrent un regard légèrement perplexe avant de se remettre à manger docilement quand un deuxième surveillant leur hurla de se dépêcher, là, au fond, vous avez cours dans sept minutes! Exécution!

...Severus Snape parlait comme de la racaille des bas quartiers. Severus Snape agissait comme un parfait moldu. Severus Snape avait tenu tête à un surveillant colérique et manifestement pas sain d'esprit et s'était pris des baffes. Severus Snape faisait mine de ne même pas le voir, occupé qu'il était à assassiner un bol de gruau infect. Lui-même était coincé au milieu d'une bande de Moldus dégénérés aux coiffures approximatives, aux mœurs suspectes et au porridge dégueulasse, qui le prenaient pour il ne savait quel cinglé méritant de se faire tabasser.

...Dans quelle maison de fous était-il tombé, par Merlin?

* * *

Plus Sirius découvrait de choses sur cet endroit, plus il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un véritable asile. Les pensionnaires blasés et dociles, les surveillants agressifs sans raisons de l'être, Snape vulgaire et l'ignorant… Bon sang… la Vieille avait fait du bon boulot en choisissant cet endroit pour lui pourrir l'été : il n'allait pas en sortir sain d'esprit.

Le déjeuner terminé, le groupe de garçons avait été scindé en deux sans logique apparente –mais Sirius était toujours coincé avec ses camarades de chambre, sans trop savoir s'il était soulagé ou pas de garder près de lui quelque chose de « connu » dans ce milieu suspect et pour le moins hostile. Son groupe fut conduit à travers des escaliers et des corridors à une grande salle de classe sans fenêtres, où ils eurent le privilège de s'asseoir là où ils le voulaient. Sirius n'eut guère le temps de réagir que les trois quarts de la classe s'étaient précipités sur les sièges du fond, et il n'eut pas d'autres choix pour éviter la cohue, de prendre un banc à l'avant, constatant avec un grognement agacé que Snape, dans le même cas, s'était assis juste derrière lui.

Le silence se fit de lui-même quand une femme de petite taille claqua la porte derrière elle –Sirius nota néanmoins qu'un surveillant s'était posté au fond de la classe et se fit un devoir d'obliger les quelques récalcitrants à taire leurs chuchotements. Des talons hauts claquèrent jusqu'au bureau à l'avant de la classe où la Moldue se débarrassa du bonnet qu'elle avait sur la tête, ses cheveux châtains et courts restant curieusement en place, en mèches obliques devant la paire de lunettes noires qu'elle portait –et qu'elle retira alors, dévoilant des yeux bleus clairs au regard perçant.

-Justine Beaver, se présenta-t-elle alors sèchement avec un curieux accent et une voix suraiguë, désagréable, en balayant sa classe du regard, l'air de les mépriser avant même de les connaître. Prof de maths pour l'été. L'premier à moufter sur mon accent se retrouvera en retenue. J'suis canadienne et j'compte le rester, merci bien.

Quelques murmures parcoururent la salle de classe et Sirius se recula un peu malgré lui sur son siège, se sentant déjà un mélange d'aversion et de peur pour cette… Beaver. Elle eut un geste de la tête qui fit bouger sa coiffure étrange et parcourut la salle du regard, s'arrêtant fatalement sur Sirius et le garçon à sa droite, leur faisant signe de venir à l'avant, où elle ouvrit un grand classeur d'un geste sec. Sirius recula d'un pas sous le choc quand ce qui serait son… enseignante… ? lui mit un épais paquet de livres dans les bras, le poids manquant le faire trébucher.

-Essaies de distribuer ça sans te péter la gueule, ma p'tite, lança Beaver sur un ton moqueur, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de Sirius et les ricanements dans la classe, avant de donner à l'autre un paquet de livre visiblement aussi lourd, lui donnant le même ordre en le dispensant de commentaires vexants.

Sirius s'exécuta en ruminant, les lèvres pincées et jetant regard noir sur regard noir à ceux des autres garçons qui semblaient un peu trop hautains pour leur bien. Il fit claquer les livres sur les bureaux avec plus de force que nécessaire dans l'espoir d'écraser quelques doigts, ses propres mains tremblant légèrement. Tout le monde dans cet endroit était ligué contre lui… si même les « adultes responsables » du camp se mettaient à l'insulter, comment allait-il survivre à son été ? Il termina de distribuer les livres –« Exercices de mathématiques, niveau moyen »- en retournant à sa place, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Snape alors qu'il se rasseyait, son propre livre dans les mains. Beaver reprit la parole de sa voix horrible et condescendante.

-J'suis chargée de vous rendre un niveau à peu près moyen en maths au cours de l'été. Je veux pas savoir si vous avez ou pas appris quoi que ce soit à votre ancienne école, où même si vous avez été à l'école. Le bouquin que vous venez de recevoir doit être plein d'ici la fin de l'été. Si vous pigez pas, vous venez à l'avant, que je vous explique. Action.

Sirius envisagea quelques secondes de ne pas s'exécuter, avant de noter le regard de Beaver posé spécifiquement sur lui. Serrant légèrement les dents –il ne voulait certes pas obéir, mais il ne voulait pas davantage s'attirer plus d'ennuis que nécessaire alors qu'il était déjà tourné en ridicule-, il ouvrit le livre d'un geste sec et rageur. Si ces andouilles l'avaient appris, il pourrait bien le faire lui-même… et puis, il savait compter ses Gallions, non ?

_Calculez l'aire du triangle isocèle à droite._

Merde.

Sirius s'écrasa sur son lit sitôt l'échelle escaladée, retrouvant avec un soulagement qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible le matelas inconfortable et l'oreiller à l'odeur de Javel où il écrasa son visage. Les voix de ses camarades de chambre lui parvenaient légèrement mais il n'y porta guère attention, portant ses mains irritées à ses oreilles dans l'espoir de s'isoler un peu plus. Cette journée était la pire de son existence.

Après avoir passé la première heure et demi de la journée à tenter de déchiffrer le langage mathématique employé dans son livre sans rien y avoir compris, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait là du pire des cours. Erreur. On les conduisit à l'autre bout de l'étage dans une autre salle de classe où ils retrouvèrent un jeune professeur à l'air un peu idiot et visiblement peu enthousiaste à donner son cours, qui leur expliqua de but en blanc qu'il se chargeait de leur cours « hors-programme » : le Français.

Pourquoi diable on avait décidé de leur apprendre les bases de cette _langue, _Sirius n'en savait absolument rien. De toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, ces cinglés de moldus avaient choisis la plus imprononçable et incompréhensible… Il connaissait deux mots de français : _Toujours_ et _Pur_, la devise de sa famille. Leur enseignant avait tenté de leur apprendre à se présenter en écrivant une phrase au tableau (pour l'amour de Merlin, où se trouvait la logique entre l'orthographe et la prononciation dans cette langue de sauvages ?) et en leur faisant répéter chacun leur tour, entreprenant ensuite d'expliquer ce que signifiait chaque mot. Jamais de son existence Sirius n'avait été plus perdu, et rarement aussi mal à l'aise que quand vint son tour, le professeur semblant s'acharner tout spécialement sur lui. Snape, de son coté, sembla s'en tirer sans trop de mal, mais sans nul doute parce qu'il fut l'un des derniers à y passer.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres pensionnaires, filles et garçons, pour dîner dans la cafétéria –le repas, un assemblage de nouilles trop cuites et de viande trop sèche, était aussi répugnant que le petit-déjeuner du matin et le dîner de la veille. Abattu et fatigué, Sirius ne parvint même pas à en avaler une bouchée, dégoûté, et se fit surprendre et disputer en bonne et due forme par un autre surveillant, qui l'envoya aux cuisines « lui apprendre à apprécier les efforts qu'on faisait pour le nourrir » en lui confiant le nettoyage de la vaisselle.

Ce fut en soi la meilleure partie de la journée : il fut aidé par deux filles qui avaient elles aussi refusé de manger et qui, contrairement aux garçons, furent curieusement d'agréables compagnies –Apheijah et Jane, se présentèrent-elles. L'infirmière rousse qui l'avait accueillit la veille se chargeait de les superviser et elle leur mit une pomme dans les mains à tous les trois avant de les renvoyer dans leur cours.

Il retrouva son groupe en classe d'anglais –il resta confus un instant, se demandant qui diable dans la classe ne parlait pas l'anglais, avant de réaliser quelles idioties l'enseignante, une femme avec des lunettes rondes et une coupe champignon étrange, était occupée à radoter. De la grammaire… quelle utilité, pour l'amour de Merlin, quand on avait des plumes à Vérificateur d'Orthographe ? Mais ce fut avec un crayon des plus banals qu'il dut remplir (au hasard) une feuille d'exercices plus qu'incompréhensibles. La prof avait pris sa copie en exemple, tout naturellement, clamant avec vigueur à quel point ils étaient des cas sociaux dangereux et des mécréants sans scrupules tyrans de l'orthographe et de la grammaire correcte. De quoi mettre n'importe qui en bons termes…

Comme s'il n'avait pas eut son lot, il passa le dernier cours de la journée en sciences, leur enseignant, un genre d'illuminé au crâne dégarni, ne prenant pas la peine de faire une entrée en matière avant de commencer à leur expliquer le fonctionnement d'un traitement aux électrochocs sur un cerveau humain et les raisons pour lesquels ils pouvaient être utilisé. Il ne leur donna pas de travail à faire, pas plus qu'il ne leur posa la moindre question : il se contenta de déblatérer sur le sujet avec un enthousiasme qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant sans même se soucier de savoir si quiconque l'écoutait.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi dans la cour grillagée après un dîner aussi dégoûtant que d'ordinaire, Sirius s'étant assis dans un coin pour se dissimuler à moitié derrière son livre de math, faisant semblant de travailler dans l'espoir de ne parler à personne. Aucun de ses tourmenteurs de la veille ne lui porta attention de toute façon, les autres jeunes hommes préférant de loin entamer une partie de… basket-ball ( ?), éclairé par le soleil couchant et profitant de la musique qu'une radio, du coté des filles, avait commencé à émettre. (Si on pouvait appeler ça de la musique. C'était très loin d'être du niveau des Zéré-Tik ou des Myto-Logiq, vraiment.)

La fatigue, le stress et la déprime de Sirius eurent raison de lui et il ne prit même pas la peine de maudire qui que ce soit avant de s'installer dans son lit. Cet été était en passe de devenir le pire de son existence, définitivement. Son projet de se rendre insupportable aux dirigeants du camp lui semblait soudainement dérisoire –ils étaient tous bien trop cinglés et trop prompts à réagir pour être moindrement atteint par ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'avait même plus envie de sauver la face devant Snivellus.

Putains de Moldus.

**Et à l'arrière-plan, Walburga Black ricana en se frottant les mains telles la mouche diabolique. Tsintsiiiin.**

**Reviews? *fait des zyeux tout meugnons***


	5. Où l'on est tous gays ensembles

**Je suis en viiiiiiiiiie!**

**Désolée pour les délais... Désolée. L'école m'a tuée au cours des derniers mois, et j'ai à peine mis le nez hors de ma tanière le temps de m'en remettre. Maiiiiiis -le chapitre est là! Comme promis! Après... Plus d'un an sans publi... Oui... Bon... *fait des ronds pas terre du bout de l'orteil***

**Bref, aux lecteurs, s'il en reste -recevez mes plus plates excuses, et vos remerciements larmoyants pour vos gentils commentaires, et votre patience sans bornes (si vous êtes encore là, vraiment, vous recevez une récompense). J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes *s'incline longuement*  
**

La première semaine que Sirius passa au Pensionnat fut l'une des plus longues et des plus pénibles de toute son existence, incluant les pénibles vacances familiales en Sibérie de ses onze ans et la colle monstrueuse qu'il avait reçue en quatrième année pour avoir enfermé Severus Snape dans une caisse remplie de crabes de feu et qui avait consisté à crever les boutons d'acné que lesdits crabes de feu avaient attrapés en grignotant du tissu (ou au contact du gras, ainsi que le soutenait James; personne n'avait jamais été trop sûr). Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, c'était que la solitude lui pesait affreusement. Toute son existence, Sirius avait été un garçon sociable au possible, devenant systématiquement la vedette de chacune de ses classes, séduisant les filles et attirant les gens _cools_. Au pensionnat, depuis le passage à tabac qu'il avait subi le premier jour par « Dray » et ses amis, il avait visiblement atteint le statut social d'un individu à éviter à tout prix. En règle générale, il n'aurait mis que quelques jours, tout au plus, à redresser la situation; mais là, les professeurs eux-mêmes semblaient l'avoir pris en grippe, ne cessant d'attirer sur lui les ricanements de ses co-détenus à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'était comme si le pensionnat tout entier avait décidé de faire de lui son souffre-douleur.

Quant à ses camarades de chambrée, la situation avec eux ne valait guère mieux. Le type aux cheveux blancs ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur rencontre. À vrai dire, et c'était une maigre consolation, il n'adressait la parole à personne : les seuls mots que Sirius l'avait entendu prononcer se limitaient à « Va te faire voir », « M'en fous » et « Pas tes affaires ». Il en déduisit qu'il n'avait aucun support à chercher de ce côté.

Lénaël Park, le type aux cheveux noirs qui semblait s'être décidé à suivre Snape comme un chien de poche, avait pour sa part adressé à Sirius quelques tentatives de signes de sympathies; il n'en avait pas davantage, pourtant, tenté de prendre sa défense quand les autres pensionnaires ricanaient en le regardant plus ou moins discrètement. Et Merlin savait que les ricanements étaient nombreux.

Dray, le type qui lui avait tapé dessus comme un sauvage avec ses amis, n'avait pas attendu pour réitérer son « exploit » -et cette fois, le dénommé Daven n'était pas intervenu. S'ils ne lui étaient pas à nouveau tombés dessus directement, le blond et ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas laissé tranquille pour autant. Avant que les bleus qu'il avait reçus le premier jour ne se soient estompés, Sirius avait reçu tellement de coups de coudes dans les côtes qu'il avait dû s'habituer à marcher courbé pour qu'elles ne l'élancent pas à chacun de ses mouvements.

Dans les dents du camp de _redressement_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser.

Bref : Sirius était devenu le Snivellus du pensionnat. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout.

Surtout dans la mesure où Snape lui-même était là, et aux premières loges, pour le regarder souffrir.

Non pas que le Serpentard ait pu grandement profiter de ce revirement de situation depuis qu'il s'était produit -et c'était bien là la seule consolation que trouvait Sirius à toute cette histoire. Snape avait lui-même, semble-t-il, sa part de problèmes à endurer dans le Pensionnat -trop, visiblement, pour songer à se moquer de son camarade de chambrée quand il en avait l'occasion.

En effet, Westerberg, le gardien, n'avait pas relâché sa surveillance sur Snape depuis l'incident de la claque au petit déjeuner. Or, des claques, il y en avait eu un paquet depuis. Un livre échappé des mains, un soupir blasé, voire même le col d'un pull mal replié, tout était prétexte à hurler à l'insolence et à la provocation -et, par lien causal, à faire rentrer la leçon d'une gifle bien sentie. Parfaitement logique.

Si Sirius avait d'abord été ahuri de ce traitement barbare, il ne tarda pas à réaliser que la grande majorité des enseignants ne voyaient aucun mal à en user et en abuser. Pas un cours ne se déroulait sans qu'une tape sonore ne retentisse sur le crâne d'un élève trop bavard, ou sur la joue d'un autre à la langue trop déliée. Il semblait que le personnel du pensionnat considérait les coups comme un redressement efficace et justifié de la délinquance pour laquelle les jeunes leur avaient été envoyés.

La délinquance, par ailleurs, avait vite constaté Sirius, pouvait être définie par des critères très larges, si on se fiait aux parents des détenus du camp. Comme Walburga qui avait apparemment prétexté son _insolence_, il suffisait visiblement aux géniteurs de ces adolescents de dire un mot et de sortir leur porte-feuille pour que leur progéniture soit considérée comme « à soigner ». Même si, manifestement, certains des pensionnaires étaient effectivement complètement tordus, s'il se fiait à Dray.

Snape, d'un autre côté, s'était visiblement attiré la haine personnelle de Westerberg. Chacun de ses gestes était susceptible de lui mériter une claque, pour peu que le gardien ait été dans la pièce au même moment. Et, à chaque fois, un sifflement de satisfaction mêlé de dégoût profond : « Exactement comme ton père! »

Le père de Snape, qui qu'il soit, semblait effectivement se mériter une réputation assez notoire dans le pensionnat. Rien qu'à la découverte du nom de Tobias Snape, lors de l'appel d'une de leurs premières classes, l'ensemble des élèves qui côtoyaient son fils avaient décidé, autant que possible, de l'éviter, renversant du même coup le Théorème du Snivy que Sirius croyait pourtant si infaillible (il s'agissait de l'équation découverte par James selon laquelle le Snivellus moyen, lâché en environnement social normal, parvenait à être détesté de l'ensemble dudit environnement en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour prononcer cinq phrases).

Snape, du reste, ne semblait pas avoir quoique ce soit à faire de l'espèce de respect tordu qu'il avait acquis dans l'établissement. À vrai dire, il avait l'air tout aussi sinistre et grincheux que Sirius le connaissait d'ordinaire. Seules trois différences témoignaient de leur nouvel environnement : les marques rouges sur les joues de Snape; le regard indifférent qu'il adressait à Sirius; et les vêtements Moldus qu'il s'était mis à porter. Ce dernier point étant sans doute le plus bizarre, il fallait le dire.

Mais plus encore que la bizarrerie de la situation de Snape et la solitude, le pensionnat était tout simplement l'enfer sur Terre pour Sirius, ne serait-ce que parce que, pour la première fois de son existence, il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Allait-on se mettre à le siffler s'il prenait place à une table? Allait-il se faire enguirlander par ses professeurs devant tout le monde s'il tentait telle réponse à cet exercice incompréhensible? Risquait-il d'être brutalement rejeté s'il tentait de s'installer dans un coin plutôt qu'un autre lors des séance de sports dans la cours?

Sirius Black était tout simplement dans un univers parallèle où, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas sa place -au sens le plus propre du terme. Le prince des Gryffondors était devenu la tête de Turc d'une bande de Moldus.

Oh, comme il était tombé de haut...

Il en regrettait à tel point son monde à lui qu'il en venait à regarder Snape et son habituelle expression renfrognée pour se convaincre lui-même que Poudlard, leur univers, la merveilleuse école où jamais aucun enseignant n'aurait frappé un élève, existait bel et bien, quelque part, hors de cet endroit surréaliste et infernal.

En être réduit à s'accrocher à Snivy...

Si seulement James et Moony avaient été là...

Sirius frotta d'une main lasse ses yeux fatigués -cet endroit lui faisait perdre le sommeil, et avec les réveils brusques et beaucoup trop tôt qu'on leur imposait...- avant de lever à nouveau un regard à la dérobée vers le Seigneur des Graisseux. Ils venaient tout deux de s'asseoir dans la classe de Réflexion où, par un certain miracle, il avait été installé complètement à l'arrière, et Snape, tout à l'avant. Le Serpentard portait un T-shirts noir à manches longues et un jeans usé de même couleur : sinistre un jour, sinistre toujours, le visqueux.

Pourtant, Sirius se devait de constater, possiblement à cause de sa fatigue avancée, que les vêtements moldus allaient curieusement... bien à Snivy. Il avait presque l'air... regardable.

(Enfin, il aurait été regardable, si ça n'avait pas été Snape. Et puis, si sa joue droite n'avait pas persisté dans un rouge irrité -au repas de midi, Snape avait eu l'audace de pointer sa fourchette vers le plafond en mangeant, un crime hautement condamnable, pour ce qu'il en semblait. Sirius aurait parié que les empreintes digitales de Westerberg seraient imprimées sur le visage de Snape avant la fin de l'été, au rythme où le surveillant s'énervait sur lui.)

L'enseignant qui était en charge du cours de Réflexion fit son entrée dans la salle et, aussitôt, le silence se fit et les regards se firent prudemment fuyants. McGonagall aurait dû prendre des leçons de ce Moldu, définitivement, songea le Gryffondor en détournant les yeux de Snape pour les poser sur un graffiti sur son bureau. Aucun des jeunes hommes avec qui Sirius partageaient ses cours n'osait respirer trop fort dans cette classe. Y compris Dray, à deux bureaux sur la droite de Sirius, qui avait promptement lâché le briquet qu'il tenait jusqu'alors pour fixer ses ongles avec une fascination certaine.

Avec raison.

Tous les pensionnaires avaient compris. Dès le premier cours, deux jours plus tôt. Lors de l'introduction du professeur, faite d'une voix calme et doucereuse, comme celle qu'on aurait utilisé pour parler à un débile profond.

« La réflexion sur soi, c'est avant tout la réflexion sur ses défauts et comment faire pour les éliminer. Pour être une personne digne de vivre en société. Et je suis là pour vous faire prendre conscience de ce que vous devez changer. Et vous encourager sur la bonne voie. »

Ce type, leur prof -Mr. Troy, de son nom- était un malade. Un profond sadique. Un complet psychopathe. Et, pire encore, ils étaient tous complètement en son pouvoir, jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Toutes ses actions avaient pour but de les _aider_ à _guérir_ de leurs défauts et de leur délinquance. Peu importe que leurs parents les aient envoyés sur place sans motif justifiable. Ici, ils étaient des malades à _soigner_. Et cet enseignant, particulièrement, semblait être motivé par sa tâche.

Ils avaient tous très rapidement décidé de garder le chahut pour les autres classes, les chambres ou les repas. Dans cette classe? Ils tenteraient juste de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ç'avait été la décision tacite et collective quand, lors du premier cours, un garçon maigrichon de la classe, choisi au hasard parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de bâiller pendant le discours de Troy, s'était vu accusé -à grands renforts de hurlements et de propos qui auraient valu plus d'une retenue aux élèves de Poudlard s'ils avaient osé les employer- d'essayer « d'attirer l'attention » en se privant de nourriture.

Le pauvre adolescent, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, avait encaissé les propos pendant une dizaine de minutes, d'abord perplexe puis de plus en plus mal à l'aise, avant de ne plus tenir et de s'énerver à son tour, protestant qu'il ne demandait pas d'attention mais bien une justification à sa présence dans cette « maison de dingues » et que son appétit ne concernait que lui.

Troy, qui n'avait visiblement attendu que ça, avait alors appelé dans la classe un chariot de la cafétéria et avait donné le choix au gamin. Il mangeait, là, maintenant, ou il mangerait avec un entonnoir. La classe, et le garçon, avaient commencé par rire -à l'exception de Sirius, figé d'incrédulité- avant que l'enseignant ne prenne effectivement un entonnoir sur le chariot et n'attrape brutalement le visage du coupable de boycott de nourriture.

Le silence s'était fait. La classe avait été pétrifié. Le gamin s'était débattu et avait consenti à manger de lui-même, à contrecoeur, sous le regard de menaces de Troy et le silence un peu ahuri de ses camarades. Il s'était forcé à avaler presque trois repas entiers, jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux à son tortionnaire, avant d'oser protester à nouveau, se tenant l'estomac avec une expression douloureuse.

« J'vais vomir, m'sieur », avait-il dit, prenant effectivement une couleur de plus en plus pâle. Sa voix était misérable, mais personne dans la classe n'avait osé rire. Un coup d'oeil à Dray avait informé Sirius que même le jeune homme et ses amis fronçaient les sourcils avec un certain dégoût.

Troy avait reniflé avec hauteur, assis à son bureau, sans paraître plus contrarié.

«Va t'asseoir », avait-il ordonné calmement. « Si tu oses essayer de gaspiller cette nourriture, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'elle retourne dans ton estomac et qu'elle y reste. De gré ou de force. »

Même si son estomac à lui ne contenait que son -désormais habituel- bol de gruau matinal, Sirius lui-même avait eu envie de vomir à ces propos. La pomme d'Adam de l'adolescent puni avait tressauté, mais il avait tout de même gardé les lèvres étroitement closes en regagnant sa place d'une démarche tremblante. Troy avait souri, attrapant une pomme défraîchie parmi les aliments restés sur le chariot, et avait croqué dedans en se levant devant sa classe.

-Vous voyez? Avait-il lancé joyeusement, comme si le gamin n'avait pas été occupé à trembler misérablement sur sa chaise, à quelques mètres de lui. Un peu de volonté et les encouragements nécessaire. C'est tout ce qu'il vous faut pour que vous parveniez à être normaux. Vous n'êtes pas différents des autres, et vous n'êtes pas supérieurs. Ce sont des illusions de gamins, et il est temps que quelqu'un vous le rappelle. Vous êtes faits comme tous les autres dans cette pièce, et vous allez vous sortir le contraire du crâne bien vite.

La cloche avait consenti à les délivrer à ce moment, juste comme Troy ouvrait la bouche pour commencer une nouvelle phrase, un large sourire étirant toujours calmement ses lèvres.

Sirius n'avait jamais vécu un cours aussi long et insupportable.

Et ils en avaient un tous les deux jours. Pour l'été entier.

La classe s'était précipitamment vidée, d'un commun accord, en quelques secondes à peine. Sur le chemin pour leur « cours » suivant, personne n'avait parlé; et Sirius avait repéré le gamin puni quand il s'était précipité vers la plus proche salle de bain. Quand il l'avait revu, quelques minutes plus tard, il était toujours aussi livide; et il avait tremblé si furieusement pendant l'heure entière que personne n'avait osé l'approcher.

L'idée de base de la « réflexion sur soi » était aussi évidente qu'alarmante : leur faire réaliser qu'ils n'avaient ni droits, ni pouvoirs dans cet endroit.

Ils devaient être sages. Obéir. Dénoncer leurs mauvais camarades. Admettre qu'ils étaient des délinquants et des malades mentaux. Que tout irait mieux s'ils devenaient un minimum docile.

C'était du lavage de cerveau, purement et simplement, et ça avait l'air beaucoup trop efficace pour que Sirius soit rassuré.

Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Snape, se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans le crâne du Serpentard pour que celui-ci, pourtant assis tout à l'avant, ne tente pas d'éviter le regard dont Troy balayait à présent la classe. Au contraire, Snape affrontait avec calme le sourire de hyène affamée du professeur, comme s'il n'avait absolument aucune crainte de lui. _Il est complètement taré...?_

-Toi! Là!

L'aboiement fit brusquement sursauter Sirius, qui se recroquevilla ensuite légèrement sur sa chaise en réalisant que c'était _lui_, qui était désormais coincé par le regard de Troy comme un vif d'or pris entre deux attrapeurs. _Merlin, non..._

-...Moi? Demanda-t-il, plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Qui d'autre, petit malin? Lança Troy, jubilant visiblement. Comment tu t'appelles?

-...Sirius...

Oh, comme Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir se transformer en Padfoot et fuir le pensionnat en courant... Ce type avait l'air de vouloir le manger tout cru. Le Sang-Pur jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à Snape, comme dans l'espoir que le graisseux vole à sa rescousse. Peine perdue, le Serpentard le fixait par-dessus son épaule, indéchiffrable, mais définitivement d'aucun secours.

_Allez, c'est un mauvais moment à passer_, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en se redressant comme il le put avec un sursaut d'instinct de Gryffondor, alors que le professeur le rejoignait d'une démarche un peu trop précipitée qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de prédatrice. Autour de lui, les autres élèves échangeaient des coups d'oeil, mi-inquiets, mi-soulagés de ne pas avoir été désigné. _Et puis, il n'a rien contre moi. J'ai agi comme un foutu Serdaigle depuis que je suis ici... Pas de blagues, rien... _

-Westerberg est au courant qu'il a fait une erreur, Sirius? Lança Troy d'un ton léger, après un instant à le contempler avec un sourire presque doux aux lèvres.

-P-pardon?

-En te plaçant chez les garçons, je veux dire.

C'était si inattendu et si insensé que Sirius eut besoin de quelques secondes pour intégrer les paroles de son enseignant. Le temps qu'il ne le fasse, des ricanements s'élevaient déjà autour de lui.

L'incompréhension s'ajouta à son inquiétude de départ, le laissant une nouvelle fois aussi mal à l'aise qu'enragé. Cet endroit n'était tout simplement pas _correct_. Les professeurs ne se foutaient pas des élèves dans un endroit correct. Et _lui_ n'avait rien à faire là. Il était le foutu prince des Gryffondors, pas un type dont tout le monde avait le droit de se moquer -pas comme Snivy. Et pourquoi est-ce que ce tordu de Troy le traitait de... de fille? Franchement, d'où sortait cette insulte? Et pourquoi s'appliquait-elle à lui? Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Snape, uniquement pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que ce bâtard de sang-pur de Serpentard paraissait comprendre mieux que lui de quoi il retournait dans cette situation...?

-Note que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre, mmh, reprit Troy, toujours avec un ton mielleux qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Abraxas Malefoy. Ça te permet de regarder tes camarades masculins de près.

-De... De quoi? Bredouilla-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui en entendant de nouveaux rires, juste à temps pour voir Dray sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne regarde pas-

-Tu ne regardes pas le maigrichon en avant, peut-être?

Le ton avait été doucereux, mais le sourire cruel du professeur fit sentir à Sirius que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'accusation qu'il venait de faire était quelque chose d'inexprimablement honteux. Le Sang-Pur, lui, mit un instant à comprendre exactement où était l'insulte qui avait fait glousser ses camarades, autour de lui. La réalisation était trop ahurissante pour être possible. Son professeur laissait entendre qu'il était gay. Et, apparemment, ce tordu considérait ça comme un crime grave.

Tous dégénérés.

Sirius ne se voyait pas comme gay, loin de là. À seize ans, il avait eu plus de petites amies que l'ensemble des Gryffondors de septième année réunis. Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir apprécié ses expériences avec Alec, le Serdaigle, ou Angus, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, mais la très large majorité de ses conquêtes avaient toujours été féminines. Moins intimes, à leur façon, ces relations lui avaient toujours paru plus appréciables tant qu'il préférait passer du temps avec ses amis que s'investir ailleurs.

Mais de là à considérer qu'un intérêt pour les garçons était susceptible d'être moqué...? En quoi cela le changeait-il, sérieusement? Jamais un enseignant de Poudlard n'aurait songé à trouver la chose anormale! Même les familles engoncées dans de vieilles traditions s'étaient résignées depuis des siècles à l'idée! Bon sang, même _Walburga_ ne fronçait plus les sourcils sur la question!

Et qu'estimait-il, ce taré de Troy? Que c'était un défaut dont il devait le « guérir »? L'idée paraissait tellement absurde qu'il dut se retenir de sourire. Ça aurait été drôle -s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux.

Sirius était tellement ahuri par la stupidité de l'accusation de son professeur qu'il mit un instant à réaliser que le « maigrichon » que celui-ci avait désigné n'était autre que Snape, qui le fixait toujours par-dessus son épaule, indéchiffrable.

Troy, prenant apparemment son air incrédule pour du malaise, reprit de plus belle, le ton hautain.

-T'as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Je connais des gars qui sont bien moins généreux que moi. Je suis prêt à t'aider à redevenir normal, tu sais. Il suffit que tu fasses le premier pas.

-Il n'y a rien de mal... protesta Sirius, agacé par tant de stupidité.

-Tu crois que c'est correct? Le coupa son professeur, un sourire presque compatissant aux lèvres. Tu crois qu'il apprécie de se faire reluquer par une tapette, le petit brun, peut-être?

Comme s'ils attendaient une réponse au discours absurde de Troy, les élèves tournèrent leur regard vers Snape, pour juger de sa réaction. Sirius ravala un juron aussi ahuri qu'enragé par le discours, et jeta un regard sombre et résigné vers Snape. _Allez, profites-en, sale Serpentard. Profite de la foutue situation, bâtard. Ça sera ta seule occasion, je te promets..._

Le Serpentard fit passer son regard calculateur de Sirius à l'enseignant, balaya rapidement la classe des yeux puis se reporta à nouveau sur son éternelle Némésis. Il sourit, alors, doucement, d'une façon que Sirius n'aurait jamais imaginée sur son visage et qui aurait sans nul doute causé plus d'un infarctus à Poudlard.

-Encore heureux qu'il ne nous ait pas surpris cette nuit, hein? Lança Snape, avec un ton amusé, léger, comme si toute la situation était une bonne blague.

L'expression de Troy en entendant ces mots valait son pesant de Gallions, pour sûr -mais Sirius n'en sût jamais rien, occupé qu'il était à expérimenter pour la première fois de sa vie, littéralement, l'expression « béer d'étonnement ».

-De... De quoi? Bafouilla-t-il stupidement, les yeux ronds comme des Souaffles.

-Je suis ravi que Sirius me regarde, à vrai dire, professeur, sourit Snape comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. J'avais un peu peur qu'il se lasse de moi avec tous ces autres garçons dans les environs...

Il se tourna alors vers Sirius, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, mais plantant un regard toujours aussi froid et calculateur dans celui du Gryffondor. Celui-ci comprit brusquement ce que sous-entendait l'autre. Eux deux... ensembles?

L'image était purement et simplement répugnante.

Mais le professeur fixait maintenant Severus avec une expression confuse au possible, à l'instar des élèves incrédules, et ils avaient l'air si choqués qu'une satisfaction puérile remonta dans la gorge de Sirius. S'il appuyait l'histoire de Snape...

Tous ses instincts de Gryffondor lui hurlèrent qu'il tombait dans un piège, que le bâtard n'avait aucune raison de l'aider, et tous ses instincts de Maraudeurs, qu'il avait là une belle occasion de ridiculiser Snape s'il démentait... Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'était ni un Gryffondor, ni un Maraudeur.

Il était un sorcier coincé dans un univers Moldu et hostile, et un autre sorcier lui offrait une alliance tordue, pour rabattre le caquet, au moins une seconde, à cette classe entière de dégénérés.

La décision était vite prise.

Le fait que ce soit Snape, il n'en avait rien à foutre. À l'heure actuelle, il détestait davantage ces abrutis qu'il détestait le Graisseux.

Alors il força ses lèvres à s'étirer dans un sourire charmeur destiné à son pire ennemi.

-Voyons, Sev'... Comme si je pouvais regarder quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Troy fulminait d'une façon si évidente que Sirius s'étonna de ne pas voir de fumée sortir de ses narines. Enfin, le professeur expira profondément et se rendit à nouveau au devant de sa classe, reprenant comme si de rien n'était son expression neutre en expliquant à ses élèves la chance qu'ils avaient d'être des hommes, et le devoir qui était le leur d'en être dignes en aimant les faibles créatures qu'étaient les femmes.

Sirius échangea un coup d'oeil froid mais satisfait avec son allié inattendu. Il se doutait ne pas avoir gagné à long terme contre le professeur, et sans doute Snape lui demanderait-il quelque chose en retour, mais en attendant... c'était une victoire satisfaisante.

Les élèves autour d'eux s'étaient mis à chuchoter avec confusion.

* * *

-Extinction des feux dans cinq minutes! Retournez dans vos chambres!

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule au gardien de sécurité dont il ignorait le nom qui distribuait les avertissements dans le couloir avant de lever sa montre à hauteur d'yeux pour confirmer ses doutes : le couvre-feu était à l'avance d'une bonne demi-heure, pour le coup. Les responsables du pensionnat n'en étaient pas à une irrégularité près, de toute façon, décida-t-il en se reportant avec indifférence sur son livre alors que les pensionnaires qui avaient jusqu'alors occupé le plancher de la chambre se relevaient en grommelant, saluant Lénaël qui rejoignit lui-même son lit en soupirant. Cheveux Blanc le Muet, pour sa part, fixait le plafond en ayant l'air de vouloir creuser un trou dedans avec ses yeux (il répétait l'exercice tous les soirs avec tellement de volonté que Severus commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par y parvenir). Ne manquait dans la cellule que Black.

Severus n'aurait pas eu d'objection si le Gryffondor n'était pas revenu, mais ça, c'était un détail.

Toute la journée, après le cours de Réflexion, il avait été regardé de travers par l'ensemble du pensionnat -élèves et enseignants confondus. Ça ne l'avait pas déphasé outre mesure, après six ans au même régime à Poudlard. Non, ce qui l'avait déstabilisé, c'était le manque de moqueries verbales ou de commentaires sarcastiques. Depuis qu'il était au pensionnat, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que la réputation de Tobias ait pu le suivre jusque là et, surtout, lui soit utile. Il s'était toujours gardé de mettre le nez dans les affaires de son père quand il était à Spinner's End, se doutant qu'il devait tremper dans un domaine plus ou moins louche, mais de là à intimider la bande de jeunes déliquants Moldus du coin?

Pour le coup, les gifles répétées de Westerberg étaient quasiment rassurantes. Un peu plus et il se serait demandé quand une brique allait lui tomber sur la tête pour rééquilibrer son karma. Non pas qu'il soit fataliste, mais il s'appelait tout de même Severus Snape.

Au moment où il se penchait sous le lit pour y déposer l'épais recueil de contes et légendes qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt -la bibliothèque du pensionnat était peu fournie et ses livres avaient tous une odeur de moisi suspecte, mais elle avait le mérite d'exister, et il sentait qu'au moins une partie de sa santé mentale en serait préservée-, le dernier locataire de leur chambre fit son entrée, le faisant se redresser rapidement, juste au cas où. C'était bien inutile cependant, dans la mesure où Black avait l'air en bien trop mauvais état pour représenter le moindre danger. Voire en bien trop mauvais état tout court, à vrai dire. Severus le détailla des pieds à la tête avec un ahurissement grandissant.

Peu importe où le Gryffondor avait passé son temps entre la fin des cours et le couvre-feu, il n'y avait pas vécu une expérience heureuse. Severus leva un sourcil en notant la démarche boitillante de sa Némésis, le sang qui coulait librement d'une coupure au dessus de son sourcil et sa main crispée sur sa hanche. L'état du Maraudeur hurlait au passage à tabac sans pitié, et Severus était bien placé pour estimer que le combat n'avait pas été égal. Du tout.

Une partie de son esprit rugit de contentement et de satisfaction à voir le Maraudeur réduit à un état pareil.

Une autre partie, plus discrète, avait pourtant envie de se dépêcher pour aider Black à rejoindre son lit et de lui montrer comment utiliser des sorts médicaux simples sans baguette, parce que Merlin savait que le Gryffondor aurait des courbatures monstrueuses s'il n'appliquait aucun sortilège avant le lendemain.

Il se flagella mentalement, autant pour une réflexion que pour l'autre, et se contenta de s'allonger sur son lit tout en surveillant chaque geste de Black. Lénaël, en haut du lit, fit aller son regard de l'un à l'autre des sorciers avant de soupirer et de rouler sur le côté. Visiblement, il était toujours aussi vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant des histoires -véritables ou fictives- entre Severus et Sirius. Le Serpentard n'en avait franchement pas grand chose à faire. En fait, il était plutôt soulagé que Lénaël le boude, dans la mesure où la conversation à venir serait déjà suffisamment pénible ainsi.

-J'ai deux mots à te dire, Black, annonça-t-il, aussi froidement que possible.

-Tiens donc, grogna le Gryffondor. Et donne-moi une raison de t'écouter, espèce de serpent visqueux? T'as pas intérêt à profiter de la situation p- Ah!

Sirius tenta inutilement de dégager son poignet de la main de Severus, qui l'avait attrapé et avait appuyé sans pitié sur le bleu en formation qui s'y étendait. En temps normal, le Maraudeur n'aurait eu aucun mal à se dégager, mais Severus mit à profit son état pitoyable pour lui tordre le bras et le tirer avec lui derrière le mur où se situait la minuscule salle de bain qu'ils devaient partager. Il n'y avait pas de porte à fermer, mais il espérait pouvoir compter sur l'indifférence de ses deux camarades pour parler en paix.

-Lâche-moi, espèce de bâtard! Grogna Sirius en se débattant.

-Arrête d'agir comme un imbécile, persifla Snape, lâchant sa main mais se plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher de ressortir. Pour une fois dans ta vie, utilise les quelques neurones que tu as dans le crâne et ferme ton clapet.

Sa voix était ferme et agacée, bien plus confiante qu'il ne l'était en réalité. S'il échouait à convaincre le Gryffondor, il le savait, sa vie de retour à Poudlard serait encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours des dernières années. Et la probabilité de pouvoir convaincre Black de se plier à son plan était faible, il en avait tout à fait conscience.

Le Maraudeur n'avait pas encore répliqué, cependant, se contentant de masser son poignet en le regardant d'un air furieux. Severus décida qu'il devait s'agir d'un bon signe et enchaîna, la voix aussi contrôlée que possible.

-Je te propose un marché, Black. Rien de plus. Tu n'as rien à perdre à m'écouter. Je ne suggère pas d'être ton ami, ajouta-t-il avec un ton agacé quand l'autre ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Je veux juste obtenir quelque chose que tu peux me donner.

-Et qui serait...? S'enquit le Gryffondor, l'air méfiant et dégoûté à la fois.

-Je veux que toi et tes crétins d'amis me laissiez en paix pour le reste de l'année, une fois de retour à l'école.

Le silence traîna pour quelques secondes, alors que Severus fixait Sirius dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse avec bien plus de nervosité qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, tentant d'interpréter les expressions crispées et visiblement agacées de ce visage à la beauté détestable et insolente. Derrière le mur de carrelage sale qui les séparait de la chambre, il pouvait entendre Lénaël fouiller dans ses vêtements, inconscient de l'échange froid qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Black finit par soupirer lourdement.

-Et ton offre?

-Mon aide pour l'été, répondit immédiatement le Serpentard, tendu.

-Quelle aide?

-Toute celle dont tu peux avoir besoin pour tes cours, pour survivre aux Moldus, et pour les faire enrager autant que tu veux.

-...Toute?

-Tant que ça ne me mettra pas en danger, confirma le Serpentard, tentant de garder un ton ferme.

Le silence perdura à nouveau quelques secondes avant que le Maraudeur, visiblement frustré de ne pas trouver de contre-argument, ne soupire et n'aquiesce. Severus retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement.

-...Si tu sais te montrer réellement utile ici, Snivy, tu n'entendras plus parler de nous, lâcha le Gryffondor avec un ton contrarié, comme si la promesse lui faisait mal. Mais si tu en profites, tu peux préparer ton formulaire d'inscription à Durmstrang. Et n'espère pas m'entourlouper, je saurai si tu essaies d'empirer la situation, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine froideur quand il vit Severus se détendre.

-Je ne veux pas être ton ami, Black, renifla le Serpentard. Je vois à mes intérêts, c'est tout.

-Comme tous les Serpents visqueux dans ton genre, renifla Sirius en reprenant la direction de la chambre. Et je te préviens que si j'entends un mot sur tout ça de retour à Poudlard-

Ce fut le moment que choisit le surveillant, dans le couloir, pour éteindre brutalement toutes les lumières, les plongeant soudainement dans les ténèbres. Severus sursauta et tendit machinalement la main pour trouver le mur, avant de réaliser, quand il agrippa à nouveau le bras de Black, que, peut-être, ça n'était pas la meilleure de ses idées au cours des derniers jours. Il entendit la respiration de l'autre se figer et pouvait presque sentir les hurlements se préparer, le faisant se tendre par anticipation.

Son esprit, toujours fiable, prit néanmoins le Gryffondor de vitesse, et, précipitamment, il agrippa le poignet du Gryffondor avec son autre main. Rapidement, avant que l'autre ne puisse répliquer, il murmura un sortilège anti-douleur, sans baguette. Juste pour donner le change.

Il lâcha ensuite le Gryffondor, le repoussant un peu pour la forme, et se dépêcha de fuir dans la chambre pour trouver son lit à tâtons et s'y cach... s'y installer avant que Black n'ait pu réagir. Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il entendit les pas de l'autre grimper à l'échelle de son lit.

Et, non, il n'était pas satisfait de l'absence de boitement dans la démarche de l'autre.

**Voilà -_enfin_, on en arrive au sujet principal, mesdames et créatures mythologiques! (les types sur feufeu ont presque atteint ce rang, non?)**

**Avec mes excuses les plus plates pour ces délais misérables, et mon regard de chiot abandonné et affamé de reviews~ **


End file.
